universesbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Daa
Daa are a sapient species native to the Suudha Galaxy, a part of the Viperius Galaxy System. They are extremely advanced, and millions of years old. Physiology Daa are bipedal avian-analogues. Each is endothermic, covered in feather-like down all over their body, made up of fine extensions of a form of insulating keratin. There are longer versions of these on the back and neck, with somewhat of a frill around the neck. Daa are quite small, at only 0.7 meters in height each. Since they are avians, their bones are very lightweight and hollow, and as such weigh disproportionately light. This is also due to their low amount of muscles. Their head is not beaked as other avians, but instead has an interior jawbone, which is only teethed in the front. This is to account for their semi-liquivorous diet, in which they have to liquidate their food with toxins, not unlike that of terran spiders. The poison glands are located quite close to the brain, hidden within a bony region, extending into the brain. Their arms are quite weak, with low muscle density and slim contours. They only have two joints, one at the elbow and one at the shoulder. Both are socketed, resulting in what looks like an inflammatory bulge at the elbow. This is actually the mechanism of the socket. The hands have two major fingers, one acting as a thumb, and a larger one with two boneless digits extending from either side. The legs are also weak, due to their home planet's lower gravity. Constructed much like the legs, they only have two joints. The knee also looks as if it is an inflammatory bulge, but it is not as significant due to a more fatty thigh. The leg ends in a single platform, extending forwards and backwards. It is mainly composed of bone, and acts much like a hoof. There is little sexual dimorphism other than the reproductive organs, with the most significant dimorphism being the fact that female Daa usually is slightly brighter in color than males. Despite the fact that they are weak in terms of musculature, much of their gestation is taken up by forming their highly acute eyes. They can see into the highs of infrared and the lows of ultraviolet, seen more as a far less opaque of their visible extremes. Their eyes are located on the front of their head, and they have excelent depth perception. Natural Daa lifespans reach 75 years, while they are usually modified to more than one hundred. Not a single Daa has lived to more than the age of 230. Diet Daa are omnivorous, able to eat most soft organic matter through liquidation. However, they are still intoxicated by alcohol and other narcotics. Their advanced digestive system allows for them to take in low-quality and generally toxic food, sorting toxins through a liver-like organ. Reproduction Daa reach sexual maturity at the age of twenty three or so, on average. They are sexual and non-viviparous, laying eggs in batches of one to three. These are built in fetuses at first, but are severed from a pseudo-umbilical cord by the creation of the eggshell. Young are in the womb for six months, further developing in an egg for four. Children are born at a seventh of the size. Due to the low time in the womb, pregnancy is nearly unnoticeable on a Daa. Society and Intelligence Daa are sapient, with large encephalization quotients of 9.2 and sentience quotients of around +16. They can process huge amounts of information at once, more than fifteen times that of a human, due to their compact nervous system and dense brain. Their heads are quite large in proportion to house the brain, which mainly grows in the shell. They are quite individualistic, but appreciate either being commanded or commanding, creating a bureaucratic work system and a nearly deserter-less military. Their government is somewhat of a liberal democracy, mixed with power from a monarchy. The Daa Emperor rules for life, unless if one retires. They are succeded by any chosen heirs, either from their family or outside of it. Daa have low ideals of lines of succesion, rather wanting a pure and uncorrupted leader. If a majority vote against the Emperor is decided, then they are forcefully taken down from the throne and replaced by another Emperor, voted for by all classes. The Royal Court acts as a council, with far more votes than the rest of the public. They are taken as the highest options for the next Emperor, so any citizen can be permitted into the Court. Daa are educated in curricula put forth by the Court, and are voted for by the public. The Emperor can veto any one of these options, but this can be avoided by an 80% vote from the public. These curricula are typically filled with rigorous testing and large amounts of educational work. The first ten years are filled with basic mathematics, chemistry and physics, as well as plenty of government system ideals. Students are then drafted into labor, the military, or as low-pay office workers. If students are seen with educational talent, they are educated for another ten years, emerging at the age of 23. This part of education is very specialized, due to the finishing of generalistic training earlier. For example, a student becoming a doctor would take courses about movements of muscles, organs, and even the composition of cells. Nanotechnology would also be a major topic, due to its medical use. Daa rarely commit crimes due to their commanding system, but any crime is separated into three levels. The first level, including traffic breaking and rudeness, are punishable by a weighty fine. The second level, including shoplifting and assault, are punishable by variable levels of imprisonment, from a year to life sentences. Murder and any attack on Court members are punishable by death. The murder of the Emperor shames your entire family, and all co-conspirators are tortured with the offender, until the day of death. Daa eggs are taken to incubators, where they are kept at the perfect temperature. The first three years of their life is mainly basic learning of language and shapes. They are then sent to schools. Daa are mainly a secular race, although some minor religions have risen. The most common of these surrounds the Emperor. Technology As a very technologically advanced race, Daa are classified as a high class X civilization. They have nanotechnology and advanced cybernetics, as well as large weapons which can easily sterilise worlds in minutes. Spaceships As Daa are quite small themselves, small ships are more commonly seen. Ship weaponry is very compact as well. Ships are typically made of nanodiamond, with mainly kinetic weaponry. Masers are also common on ships, as they are very useful in orbital bombardment. Ships are less numerous due to higher quality and faster speeds, as well as quite compressed reactors in them. Their FTL technology, based on an nuclear fusion drive coupled with an ultradrive, allowing them to travel at speeds nearing 500 billion c'' in the largest ships. As such, they can cross galaxies within a day or so, and travel within galaxies within a week. Repulsor fields and sheets protect their ships, and are extremely powerful. They have several point-defense stations including flak guns and lasers, with each being commanded by one or two Daa. Piloting is mainly handled by A.I's, as well as targeting. There are multiple ship classes, with the largest reaching more than 500 kilometers in length. '''Gigaships' are each around 500 kilometers in length, acting as dreadnoughts for the Daa fleet. Due to their size, they can house hundreds of millions of crewmembers. They have several massive coilguns as their main armnament, each firing 25 ton projectiles to speeds nearing .77''c. As such, these can deliver more than 300 gigatons of TNT equivalent, so are aptly named Gigacoils, firing at rates of nearly 9 per second. Thousands of mass drivers are seen on the hull, each delivering around five gigatons of TNT equivalent. Gigaships have dimensional rift projectors to allow Daa to traverse their interior quickly. Some newer Gigaships carry Hypercoils, which are even more powerful. They fire 412 ton ferrous projectiles to .9''c, powerful enough to deliver nearly 11.5 teratons of TNT, firing thrice per second. However, the coil systems need to span nearly the entire ship, and have limited targeting space. They also have immense maser batteries on the ship, with some nearing five hundred terawatts in power. These can boil small seas and vaporise asteroids, as well as easily destroy massive ships. Some missiles on the ship expell massive amounts of nuclear fallout, created by larger nuclear reactors inside of the ship. These are used mainly in area denial, as most ship hulls cannot take it. Gigaships can act somewhat as carriers in battle, carrying hundreds of cruisers and hundreds of thousands of fighters. It is notable that they only face foes equal or greater than in technology to them. Megaships act as battleships, and are each around 120 kilometers in length. They can house tens of millions of crew members, but much space is taken up by weaponry. Each carries a few Gigacoils, while smaller versions, named Megacoils, are far more common. These can fire 50kg projectiles to around .6''c, and as such deliver more than 250 megatons of TNT equivalent. However, this is fired extremely rapidly, at amounts nearing 200 per second. Their masers are commonly petawatt-class, designed for orbital bombardment. They also have equally-powered lasers on their hull, as to provide an advantage over faster ships. Mass drivers on the ship also have around the same power as that of Gigaships, but are less in number. Megaships carry few ships, with only a few cruisers and a couple hundred fighters. '''Frigates '''are designed mainly as ships to fight against lower-class civilizations, as they can take down average class X civilization fleets at numbers around ten to one, and lower class X civilizations 50 to 1. They each are 40 kilometers in length, carrying hundreds of thousands of crew in them. Carrying a small number of Megacoils and possibly a Gigacoil, they are quite powerful. Their mass drivers are slightly smaller, delivering only around 3.5 gigatons of TNT equivalent, with a lower rate-of fire. They carry immense particle beams, some with particle energies reaching 25 TeV. These are always accelerated faster than .95''c using advanced particle accelerators. The beams are usually neutralized at the lens, depending if in a vacuum or in atmosphere. The particles themselves create a small hole, but the ionising radiation can purge most living beings inside. However, this renders them nearly useless against Yuharon ships, which are unmanned. 'Heavy Cruisers '''are each 10 kilometers long, and are far more useful in combating other spaceships. As such, they can carry a single Megacoil, as well as mutliple high-power spinal mass drivers and some fallout missiles. They carry late-generation thermonuclear devices, lauched as space to space weaponry or as MIRV's. These can deliver as much as 100 megatons of TNT equivalent. The ship hull has barely any maser batteries on it, instead having antiship lasers dotting the hull, strong enough to easily punch through nanodiamond. '''Light Cruisers '''are the smallest intergalactic fighting ships, at only 2 kilometers in length. They carry massive batteries of mass drivers and small coilguns, as well as plenty of point-defense weapons. Also carrying plenty of missiles, they are obviously designed to destroy larger ships in large numbers. They have a massive spinal mass driver in their center, firing 2 ton projectiles to .65''c. ''Forces produced can reach more than 10 gigatons of TNT equivalent. '''Destroyers '''are designed only for destroying other ships of its size, at 7 kilometers in length. They have several mines, quite powerful warheads, and a few fighters, so are quite powerful against small ships. They posess few kinetic weapons, but powerful laser batteries. '''Supercarriers '''reach 450 kilometers in length, carrying multiple thousands of cruisers, as well as tens of millions of fighters. They carry a few Megacoils, as well as several mass drivers. Much of their space is taken up by construction hangars, which produce ammunition and vehicles, as well as fighters and cruisers. They can act as major control centers for Daa battles. '''Carriers '''reach 200 kilometers in length, and are more focused on construction than carrying. They are stationed at points of intrest for other species, constantly producing fleets from captured asteroids, extracting usable materials to create ships. Remnants are turned into makeshift munitions for kinetic weaponry. They act as control centers for smaller Daa battles, with advanced computers preforming fleet maneuvers. '''Fighters '''are a variable 200-1000 meters long, armed with railcannons and miniaturized mass drivers, firing 50kg projectiles to .13''c, delivering almost 10 megatons of TNT equivalent. They also have small maser and laser batteries, missiles, bombardment bombs, and even extremely small particle beams, making them very generalist. They carry ten to a hundred crew, and can act as a dropship for soldiers heading to vehicles. Ground Materiel Daa do not fight as soldiers due to their poor musculature and small size, instead releasing drones and tanks onto the field. These usually use railcannons and rapid-fire railguns, as well as coilguns. However, missile and grenade launchers as well as masers are seen. All vehicles are amphibious and can hover above the ground using repulsors, as well as being equipped with powerful fusion drives to accelerate extremely quickly. Armors are made of carbon nanotube conglomerates and nanodiamond plates, reinforced by repulsor fields and sheets. They have complex hexagonal nanodiamond microplates covering them, which can move limitedly through the aid of micromachines and solidify together to protect against low-velocity projectiles. Tanks bear coilguns and mass cannons, with missile racks and co-axial rapid-fire railguns. They have fusion engines which allow them to achieve high velocities. They are extremely heavily armored, designed for more of a blitzkreig approach to warfare, where they use up all weaponry rather quickly. Artillery is often set up by dropships, usually high explosive. However, nuclear charges can be used. A.I-controlled mortars and anti-aircraft weaponry is typically used in most situations. Computing Daa have advanced computers, mainly non-A.I's. Instead, they prefer to have non-sentient computers do most work. Computers are seen nearly everywhere - in spaceships, medicine, and everyday life. Their computers work off of quantum scales. Settlements Most planets taken by Daa are transformed into ships, with minerals and carbon extracted for processing and compression. These are constructed into larger ships such as gigaships. megaships, and carriers, and the rest is processed into smaller ships constructed in carriers. Gas giants are mined of helium-3 and several other gases to use industrially. This is done using orbiting space stations. However, habitable planets are typically turned into residential worlds and government worlds, with much commercial transport between them. These worlds are covered in as much as 15% city on their surface, housing up to 10 billion civilians. Much of the tens of quadrillions of citizens live in either orbiting, interplanetary, or gigantic interstellar space stations. These are partially occupied with construction hangars, as to create necessary supplies for the civilians. History The Daa are millions of years old, with conflicts spanning tens of thousands of years. Origins The Daa must have evolved sapience by 2.750(.000) AM, due to their level of advancement a quarter of a million years later. They reached space in 2.832(.5??) AM, building massive starships and conquering their home galaxy with ease, due to the few species in it. The next known event was when they created the Jogorians in the Viperius galaxy, some time around 2.998(.000) AM. Recent conversations have hinted that they were driven out of the galaxy. Intergalactic Warfare Daa ships encountered Mykarian ships around 3.450(.000) AM, sparking the Jaonu War between them. The Yuharon attacked Daa ships at around 3.690(.000) AM, joining in on the conflict against the Daa. The Assembly has also joined in on this recently, in 4.000(.020) AM. Relations with Other Races The Daa are generally friendly to other races when contacting, but have had a violent past with most. Mykarians The Daa's main enemy is currently the Mykarian empire, as they are almost equal in advancement. However, the Daa appear to be winning in this conflict. The Assembly The Daa are also at war with the rest of The Assembly, as they are allies with the Mykarian empire. Jogorians The Jogorians hail the Daa as the Star Gods, as they created them. The Jogorians are currently fighting in the Jaonu War alongside the Daa. Laoine, Vorians, and Rovians The Raoen Alliance are allies of the Daa, after splitting off from the Assembly. Hydrans The Daa are currently attempting to exterminate the Hydran threat in the Viperius Galaxy. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Daa